A Thorn In My Heart
by Lady Axel
Summary: Azami is an ookami youkai. She leaves her home in search of something new and meets up with a handsome inu youkai. and no, i don't own InuYasha or any characters in it.
1. Meetings

**Chapter 1:**

Meetings

"I'm not lost," Azami said out loud to reassure herself. "I'm not lost. I'm just in a forest that I've never been in before, I left the trail miles back, but at least I'm not lost. At least I'm not lost," she sighed. After a moment's pause, she shouted, "I give up! I'm setting up camp for the night."

Azami was in the middle of a meager breakfast that consisted of the toughest rabbit meat she had ever tried. She wished she _had_ gone for that deer.

_No matter_, she told herself. _I'll catch a deer for lunch._

She finished her meal and put out the fire. When taking down her tent, she heard low whispering coming from the bushes behind her. Azami ignored it, getting the camp in order. She strapped the two swords she carried with her at her waist, one on each side. She bent down and made sure there were at least two daggers in each boot. Satisfied, she slung her quiver of arrows and bow across her back and pulled the bag with the tent over one arm.

Azami started off on her own trail again. Herblack wolf-like ears turned in every direction, picking up sounds. Her beautiful crystal clear eyes scanned the area intensely. Her nose picked up an odd scent.

_A demon_, she thought. _No, wait. Now it's human._

Azami stopped and bent close to the ground. The scent on the ground was definitely demon... and toad. There was the annoying smell of a toad mingled with the powerful demon aroma. Azami found the demon scent to be rather intriguing.

But, where was that human scent coming from? She couldn't quite tell. It seemed to be moving in at least four different directions at once. She figured out the tactic. She snorted and smiled to herself.

"Just likes humans," she whispered to herself. "They always go for the surround-and-attack-at-once plan. How... typical."

Azami dropped the tent. It clattered to the ground as she drew out both swords. She smiled again, more maliciously than before. _Oh good, more practice._

They all came at once. Azami stood her ground and slashed at the first two. Their companions watched as they were sliced in half, straight down the middle. A few of the men backed off slightly, but more rushed towards her. Azami again stood her ground, cutting any of them that got close enough to ribbons and less.

She was tripped. One of the men had rolled themselves under her, knocking her from her feet. She caught the man's foot with a sword, cutting it off at an odd angle. He cried out in pain, and then Azami slit his throat open to silence him.

_That scent!_ Azami thought. _That demon, he's closer. I can smell him and that toad._

Azami quickly finished off the remaining troops. She cleaned her sword on one of the men's clothes, and then looked around for her tent bag. She growled.

"They got blood all over my new bag," she snarled. Herblack tail flicked angrily. "Stupid humans," she spat.

Her ears picked up a soft rustling of feet in grass. She turned her head slightly. A tall demon stood there, with a small toad standing beside him. The demon had long, knee-length, silver hair. Between his parted bangs was the mark of a crescent moon. On each side of his face were two slash marks. His ears were pointed and he wore a beautiful outfit of white and red tied at the waist with a long sash of yellow and blue. His yellow eyes bore into Azami's.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.


	2. Proposition

**Chapter 2:**

Proposition 

"Who-who are you?" she asked suspiciously. He seemed powerful, more powerful than she was.

The little toad steeped forward. "My Lord Sesshomaru," he addressed the demon. "She is strong. She could be a powerful ally."

"Yes, Jakken," the demon drawled in reply. "I am aware of that."

"Sesshomaru?" Azami said. "Is that your name?"

"That's _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you!" Jakken insisted.

"Sure, whatever you say, toad," Azami yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She saw that she still held the swords. "Oh, oops." Azami sheathed the swords. "So, what are you doing here?"

"You can't-!"

"Jakken," Sesshomaru warned. Jakken backed off. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You are not from around here. We rarely see Wolf Demons such as you."

"I decided to travel away from the pack. That's not a crime, is it?" Sesshomaru continued to stare into her eyes. "Good. Anyway, what kind of demon are you? A dog, or something?" she laughed.

"Yes," he said shortly.

Azami stopped laughing. "Oh, sorry."

They stared at each other. Sesshomaru's yellow eyes searched Azami's blue eyes. "Yes," Sesshomaru said slowly to himself. "She will be perfect."

"Perfect?" Azami asked. "Perfect for what? Whoa! You're not saying-?"

"Milord means," Jakken interrupted. "That you would be able to-"

"Don't interrupt an adult conversation, little one." Azami chided him.

"I should kill you on the spot!"

"Jakken," Sesshomaru intercepted. "You are not permitted to harm her in any way, unless she declines."

"Unless I decline what?" Azami shouted. "You two are the most confusing-!"

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Azami. They stood inches apart from each other, with Azami looking up into his beautiful eyes. He was much taller than she, a complete head taller.

"I want you," Sesshomaru began.

"Excuse me?" she interrupted, taken aback at his statement.

"Let me finish," he insisted. "I want you to work for me. You are strong and you know how to fight. Since you are demon, after all, you must have some other strength to you. What is it?"

Azami raised an eyebrow. She smiled slyly. "Alright, I'll show you. But you have to show me your true form, dog boy."

Sesshomaru nodded. Azami stepped back. She lavishly bowed, extending her arms wide. "I give you... Ookami!" She flipped backwards, her body transforming in midair. The ears and tail she kept, but they grew, as did her form. Her human body was exchanged for that of a giant black wolf's. She sat on her haunches with a smug look on her dog-like face.

"Very nice theatrics," Sesshomaru complimented. Azami lowered her head slowly as a thank you. "But your form wouldn't even scare a baby." Azami growled at him, hunching her shoulders. "Allow me to show you fear."

Sesshomaru's normally yellow eyes began to glow red. His human-like face elongated. The muzzle of a dog covered in white fur appeared. Sesshomaru's body shined pink for a moment before he spiraled into the air and landed again. When the light subsided, the form of a giant dog, hundreds of feet taller than Azami, emerged. Sesshomaru barked wildly at her, saliva dripping between his teeth. The ground beneath him sizzled and melted away from the venomous drool.

Azami felt diminutive, even in her wolf shape, against this Goliath of a dog. Without thinking of it, Azami converted back into her human form. Her mouth hung open in awe, her eyes wide. A smile started slowly on her face.

"Wow," she whispered. "That's fucking crazy."

Sesshomaru transfigured into his human form. "You're impressed?"

"Talk about your theatrics," Azami said, waving him off with a sly smile.

"You are still a powerful ally. Come with me, fight by my side."

Azami thought for a moment. "What do I get in return?"

"You keep your life," Sesshomaru told her coolly and with a deadly stare.

Azami faked a cheerful smile and clapped her hands together. "Sounds good to me," she laughed nervously.


	3. Visitor, Part 1

**Chapter 3:**

Visitor, Part I

Azami yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "We've been walking for days, Sesshomaru."

"He is _Lord_ Sesshomaru!" Jakken shouted.

"I'm bored," she continued ignoring Jakken. "There's nothing to look at but greenery and the only action I get is hunting a rabbit."

"Milord," Jakken whispered. However, Azami's ears picked up his voice. "Milord, perhaps it was a mistake bringing her with us. We could have just..."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru said suddenly. "Enough of your bickering. You act as though you were children."

"Well, technically," Azami began. Upon seeing the look on Sesshomaru's face, she stopped. "Aye, _Sir_." Her black ears lowered as a low growl came forth.

They came upon a vast, glassy lake. "We'll stay here for the night," Sesshomaru declared.

"So start setting up camp!" Jakken said to Azami, kicking her tent bag.

"Sorry," Azami answered. "You're going to have to do that if you want to sleep underneath something. Neither I nor Lord Sesshomaru will do it for you, toad." Azami looked around. Sesshomaru had disappeared. Whispering to herself she said, "Speaking of whom, where did he get to?"

"And what, pray tell," Jakken began. "Are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to go swimming. Have fun!" She stuck her tongue out at Jakken and hurried off to the water. "I guess I should get rid of my tail and ears just for now. I hate the feeling of wet fur."

Once Azami had undressed, she stepped into the water. It was cool and refreshing. She took a deep breath and dove under. She felt her long black hair trail behind her as she swam.

Back on land, Jakken tried to open up the tent. He ended up getting tangled in it and resorted to tearing it apart.

"Very nice, toad," came Azami's voice. She had changed into brown shorts and a brown sleeveless top. On her arms and legs were greaves with the symbol of a black paw on each. Her black hair was pulled back into a long, tight braid. A few locks of hair flowed freely about her black, wolf-like ears. Her normally crystal blue eyes were aflame with anger. "Just ruin my tent, why don't you? That was quality material. Now I have to go steal another one!"

There was a rustling in the trees surrounding the lake. Azami looked around. _There's no wind_, she thought to herself. A strange scent drifted to her nose. She sniffed at the air. _A demon. And this time it's not Lord Sesshomaru. It's something much different._

A screeching sound came from a tree. Azami spun in the direction of the sound. A giant bat woman hurtled at Azami, who bent over backwards just in time as the demon swooped.

"I'd guess it was a rat with wings!" Azami said to herself.

She dove for her swords as the bat demon swooped again. Azami sliced at the demon's foot as it sped by. It screeched at her again.

"Wench!" it shrieked. It perched itself on the bare branch of a tree. "Thou shalt pay for thine assay!"

"Don't bats usually come out at night?" Azami questioned, casually leaning on a sword.

"Anight thou shalt see mine face again. Address and arm thyself, girl. Fare ye well, wolf and toad."

"What's this?" Sesshomaru asked stepping up behind Azami.

"So," the bat said. "Thou art the Lord Sesshomaru?" It shrieked in laughter. "I was warned that this would be my bane? Thou art nothing! 'Till night, then. Fare ye well!" It turned and leaped from the tree, spreading its wings and flying off.

"How could you stand there and take that, My Lord?" Azami demanded of Sesshomaru.

"You have finally learned your place," he told her, turning away from her. Azami followed him.

"My Lord!" she said. "What are you planning? That bat demon will be back sometime come nightfall."

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered coolly. "She surely will. I have faith that you will be able to dispose of her."

Azami opened her mouth to ask why she had to do it, but closed it, deciding not to push the matter. "Yes, My Lord Sesshomaru."


	4. Betrayal and Lessons

**Chapter 4:**

Betrayal and Lessons 

"She's betrayed me. After everything I have done for her, she's gone with _him_." He watched them from a safe distance, high up in a tree. "And my bat had no effect on either of them. The only one it scared is that little toad. If he touches Azami, he'll pay. She's mine; I saved her. I'll be watching." The demon turned and left the area.

"Milord?" Jakken asked Sesshomaru. "Might'n we move camp to another... safer location?"

"Oh shut up and get over it, toad." Azami rolled over, pulling her blanket around her tighter. She yawned. "You've kept me up this long. Shut up and go to sleep. If that bat thing carries you off in the night, be glad to sacrifice yourself for Lord Sesshomaru's sake."

A wolf howled in the distance. Jakken quivered in fear. Azami looked up over the edge of her blanket at him. "If you sit any closer to the fire, Lord Sesshomaru and I are having fried toad for breakfast."

Azami woke the next morning. She felt something lying against her back. She reached behind her and grabbed Jakken by the head. Jakken squealed as she picked him up.

"What the hell were you doing back there?" she questioned. Jakken mumbled something under his breath. "Excuse me? Talk louder, toad."

"I felt safer," he whispered loud enough for Azami's ears to hear.

"Oh," she said sweetly. "You felt safer. You poor thing." She held Jakken like he was a baby, stroking his head. "I am so sorry for the way I've been acting towards you." Azami walked with him in her arms to the edge of the water.

"You are?" Jakken asked her, a bit relieved that she wasn't screaming at him.

Azami nodded. "Of course, sweetie. I didn't realize." She rocked him back and forth like any mother would do.

"You didn't realize what?"

"That you're a low-down, no-good, coward!" Azami opened her arms and let Jakken fall into the cold water. "Don't bother me anymore, toad," she told him as she walked back to the fire.

Sesshomaru stepped into the camp. "Wolf," he called.

Azami looked up. "My Lord," she said, bowing respectfully.

"Start packing," Sesshomaru told her, throwing a new bag at her feet. "We're moving."

Azami nodded. She rolled up the blankets and packed everything into the bag Sesshomaru had provided. Her weapons were quickly strapped into place: the two swords at her side; the bow and quiver of arrows at her back; two daggers in each boot; throwing knives in her hair and up her sleeve; and a crossbow that she carried in one hand. Sesshomaru looked down at the crossbow in her hand and raised an eyebrow in question.

Azami smiled as she said, "It was too pretty to pass up. I had to steal one of my own. Besides," she continued walking past Sesshomaru. "It's not like those humans were using it anyway." Azami looked back over her shoulder. "Are we going or what?" she asked.

Sesshomaru walked steadily alongside Azami. Jakken was behind them, struggling under the weight of the bag. He teetered off and on the trail.

"Milord!" he huffed, situating the bag again. "While I am glad to be of service to you, might'n you make the wolf carry the bag?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Milord?" Jakken asked.

"Live with it, toad," Azami answered. "I'm carrying the weapons. Lord Sesshomaru is carrying the power. And you're stuck carrying the bag."

A few days later, the trio came upon a crystal clear stream. Azami dropped everything and rushed to drink from it. "That's good," she sighed. She splashed the icy water on her face. She turned back to Sesshomaru. "If we follow the stream, it may lead us to a lake. And then I can take a proper bath."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's proceed."

Azami picked up her things and followed Sesshomaru onwards. They kept close to the stream. After a while, the stream opened out into a large lake.

Azami rushed forward. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Jakken, set up camp. I'm going for a bath."

"But, Milord," Jakken said, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Do as she says, Jakken," Sesshomaru commanded.

The sun was setting when Azami finally decided to dry off and get dressed. Azami turned in the water. She saw him. Sesshomaru was lying in the shallow portion of the water, completely naked. He watched Azami as she stood in the water, her hair flowing about her, caressing her body.

She walked towards Sesshomaru, their eyes locked on each other's. _I guess I'm not going to go to sleep just yet_, she thought to herself. Azami straddled him and bent her head forward to press her lips to his.

When morning broke Jakken hurried off to find Lord Sesshomaru. "Milord?" he called. "My Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you? Milord?"

Azami slowly opened her eyes. She felt Sesshomaru's arm around her waist and his body close to hers. His breathing was slow and even. Azami's hair was tangled and spread in every direction across the ground.

Not wanting to leave the feeling of Sesshomaru so close to her, Azami just snuggled closer to him. She felt him tighten his grip on her and nuzzle her neck.

"Jakken is coming," she whispered.

"So let him come," he whispered back. "We have a blanket over us. I took one from camp last night while you were asleep."

"Sesshomaru," she said, turning to face him.

"Azami," he responded, rolling on top of her.

Azami wrapped a leg around Sesshomaru's as he kissed her, moving steadily from her lips to her neck and onward. She moaned, tangling her hands into Sesshomaru's hair again.

"She truly has betrayed me!" the demon thought to himself. "She has had sex with _that_. I told her that she was mine. I told her! They must be taught a lesson."

"Sesshomaru," Azami gasped. "Don't you think it's time we move on?"

"Five more minutes," he said playfully.

"Okay, but that's all the time you get. You had better move quickly."

The sun was directly overhead. Sesshomaru and Azami had dressed, and were now walking through the forest. Jakken, again, was forced to carry the burden of the tent.

A screeching sound came from a tree above the trio. Jakken dropped the bag and scrambled behind Sesshomaru for protection. Azami pulled out one sword, holding the crossbow in the other hand. She searched the trees and surrounding area. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound.

"Come on," Azami whispered. "Where are you? Come and fight me."


	5. Visitor, Part 2

**Chapter 5:**

Visitor, Part II 

"Come on," Azami whispered. She searched the trees and everything around her. "Where are you? Come and fight me."

"As thee wishes!" came the bat demon's screech.

She swooped down at Azami, who let lose an arrow. The arrow lodged itself in the left wing of the bat. She shrieked at Azami, diving for her again. Azami dove out of the way just in time, swiping at the demon with her sword.

The bat demon landed on a branch of a tree. "Come and get me, wolf! I am Demonica, the Hell of the Night!"

"Well, then, _Demonica_," Azami addressed her, throwing her sword and crossbow down. "You're a bit out of place, wench!"

Demonica screamed at Azami, "No one dares call the Hell of Night a wench!"

"Oh really?" Azami undid the straps to her remaining sword, bow, and quiver. "Well, I just did. And you know what else? Not only are you not much of a threat, but..."

Azami took off her outer shirt, leaving a spaghetti strap shirt on. Two black humps appeared on her back where her shoulder blades were. They grew and began to take the shape of giant black angel wings.

"I have wings, too," Azami told her as she leapt into the air. Azami's body morphed into her gigantic black wolf shape.

Demonica screeched as Azami bolted straight for her. She pushed off from the tree branch. Azami landed on the spot where Demonica had been, bearing her teeth and growling angrily.

"What's the matter?" Demonica taunted. "Can't use those feathers of thine?"

Azami spread her wings out as far as they would go and jumped into the air after Demonica. She quickly caught up with Demonica, snapping her jaws at her feet. Demonica swooped downwards. Azami followed, gaining more speed.

Suddenly Demonica turned on Azami and clawed at her, her nails tearing into Azami's flesh and fur. Azami snarled as she shoved herself away from the barrage. Demonica kicked at Azami's face and sent her hurtling into a tree trunk. Azami plummeted to the ground below, her body involuntarily transfiguring back to her human shape.

Azami lie still for a moment. When she tried sitting up, a sharp pain in her left wing made her cry out. She looked behind her. The wing had been bent so that it looked as though it were ready to snap in two.

"Damn it," she hissed, pounding the ground with her fist. The fist hit a small pool of red blood. Azami looked at herself. Her chest was torn up, the flesh hanging in little ribbons. Her shirt was red-stained and ripped down the front. She tried pulling the shirt off, but another sharp pain was sent through an arm. "Damn it all to hell and back!" she screamed.

"Art thou ready to retire this and thine life?" Demonica taunted from a tree branch.

Azami looked up. "Not on your life, bitch."

Demonica glided to the ground beside Azami, who was still lying uncomfortably on the ground. "I could kill thee now, if my heart desired it so."

"Then do it," Azami dared through clenched teeth.

"I would have to object to that," Sesshomaru said from behind Demonica, who wheeled around to face him.

Demonica opened her wings again. She tried to push off from the ground, but Sesshomaru leapt forward and grabbed her around the throat. He shoved Demonica down, her head hitting hard against the dirt.

"Please," she choked. "Spare me!"

"Why should we?" Azami commanded. She pushed herself up, taking her sword in hand.

"I didn't want to do this! I was forced into attacking you!"

"Who sent you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"L-Lord Inuyasha."


	6. Shadow of the Past

**Chapter 6:**

Shadow of the Past

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice deadly cold.

"My Lord," Azami interjected. "May I ask a question? Who is this Inuyasha?"

"Do not speak his name to me!" he hissed.

"I am sorry, My Lord Sesshomaru," Azami pleaded. "But who is he?" She began feeling dizzy. Her head spun.

"Why did he send you?" Sesshomaru asked the bat demon. She quivered in fear. "Speak!"

"He wanted her dead!" the demon screamed, pointing to Azami. "That was his main objective. But he also wanted you dead. Please, I gave you the information you wanted. Now, let me go. Please, My Lord."

There was a _thump_ behind Sesshomaru. He turned. Azami was lying on the ground unconscious in a small pool of her own blood. Sesshomaru turned back to the bat demon. His hand shot out and took the demon by the throat, crushing her windpipe and snapping her neck in two.

Azami came to in a small hut. Her vision was blurry and the room spun slightly. She tried sitting up, but her chest stung and a pain shot through her right arm. It was night and no one else was about.

"Now what?" she sighed. She looked around, thinking to herself. "I wonder how long I've been out of it."

"Two days," came Sesshomaru's voice from the doorway.

"My Lord!" Azami exclaimed, sitting up. She let out a gasp of pain, falling back onto the bed.

"Don't move," Sesshomaru commanded her. He moved towards her bed. "I brought you here for a speedy recovery. With all of the blood you lost, I was unsure of how long you would stay unconscious."

Sesshomaru bent down, his long hair brushing at Azami's bare arms. "I was worried, Azami."

"I thought you never worried," she teased.

"You've managed to worm your way into my heart." He lightly kissed her forehead. "Stay here..." He turned to leave.

"Well, it's not like I can go anywhere." Sesshomaru shot her a glare over his shoulder. "Sorry, My Love. Lord!" she said quickly. "Sorry, My _Lord_."

Sesshomaru turned again, smiling secretly. He walked through the door into the night. Azami sighed. _Real smooth, Thorn. Real smooth._ She rolled over gently and fell asleep.

It was storming outside. A small girl huddled in her room, clinging to a stuffed dog her mother had given to her two years ago for her birthday. There were frightening noises coming from outside the window. Giant booms, terrifying barking, and the lights. The lights were scary because she never knew when they would come, but those booms always followed.

The little girl tried to lie down in her bed and go to sleep again, but it wouldn't work. The lights and noises kept her awake. She looked to the window. Two bright yellow yes stared back at her. The little girl screamed...

Azami jerked awake. She had been screaming in her dream. All she could see were those two yellow eyes. Those same eyes had haunted her dreams since it happened.

Azami looked around the room. The door was shut and the windows were covered to keep out the draft. _It was just a dream_, she thought to herself. _It was just a dream. But I haven't had that dream in years, not since..._

She shook her head. No, it was only a dream, nothing more. Just a faint memory... she hoped.


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7:**

Memories 

Azami's head was filled with the previous night's dream. She couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes watching her wherever she went. That dream brought back too many painful memories.

"Azami," Sesshomaru asked her.

She jerked back to reality. "Yes," she asked, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. "Is there something the matter?"

"Um, no, why?"

"You have not been paying attention. Jakken handed you the bag, and you took it without a remark."

Azami looked down at her hands. It was true. She was carrying the tent bag in her left hand, while still carrying the crossbow in her right. "I didn't realize," she whispered.

"Did something happen last night while I was away? Or is it about the night by the lake?"

"Um... I'm just thinking." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I had a dream last night that I haven't had in years. Not since..." She faltered. _Not since I returned_, she thought to herself. _But returned from where? I can't remember where I was, or how I got there. All I remember are those eyes._

"What was the dream?"

"Thunderstorm," she answered. "There was a thunderstorm. I was a little girl. Those eyes... they watched me from the window. That was the first night that I saw them. They kept coming back." Her voice became more frantic, more frightened. "They wouldn't leave me alone. Every night, when I woke up, they would be watching my family from the window. It continued for years. Then it just stopped. Those eyes were gone physically, but I always saw them in my dreams.

"And then, when I was in my late teens, they appeared again. Only, that night, my family was... murdered," she whispered. "And I was kidnapped." She stared dead ahead, her eyes wide, full of fear and memory.

"Who took you?"

"He never told me his name. And I don't remember what he looked like, except for his eyes. In fact, I never saw him in the daytime. It was always at night, and in shadow, that I saw him."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't. He let me go freely. But he told me that I was his and that he would check on me regularly. I figured that he would for a little while, but after a month or so, he'd stop. I never saw his eyes again, until last night's dream."

"Azami, I think that my brother has something to do with this."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. InuYasha is the one that sent the bat demon after you. Apparently, he wants you dead for something. Azami," he said, taking her hand in his. "You and I have been traveling together for some time now, and nothing happened to us before the night by the lake. However, the day after we slept together, we were attacked. My brother must have known about us, and he must be jealous. He'schecking on you again."

"You think he's the one that kidnapped me?" Azami asked. "Your brother? Does the irony ever stop?"

"Azami, this is serious. He may come after you again."

"But I have you to protect me." She threw her arms around his neck. "Nothing can harm me while you're around. I know you'll keep me safe."


	8. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 8:**

I'm Sorry

"Let's keep moving," Sesshomaru told the two trailing behind him.

"But, My Lord," Azami yawned. "It's the middle of the night. I'm tired and I'm hungry. I don't mean to complain, but we _have_ been walking almost nonstop. You haven't rested properly in days. And Jakken is so tired that he doesn't complain... at all, about anything. Watch."

Azami stopped walking and waited for Jakken to catch up. When he passed by her, she stuck out her foot and tripped him. He fell face first into the tent bag he had been carrying, and then promptly fell asleep.

"See, My Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I understand, Azami. But we have to keep moving."

"Are you paranoid, or something?" Azami sped up. She caught Sesshomaru's arm and spun him around. "What happened to the stand and fight Sesshomaru? Why are you running?"

"I am trying to get you to safety." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Azami's waist. "I promised you that I would protect you," he whispered.

"No matter what you do, Sesshomaru, InuYasha will always be a few steps behind me. He will always be after us. If we stand and fight, we may be able to stop this."

"Stop what?" came a voice from behind Azami. "You want to stop me?"

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru hissed. "How dare you?"

Azami refused to turn around. She nestled closer to Sesshomaru, clinging to his kimono top and burying her face into his chest.

"How dare _I_? Oh no, dear brother, how dare _you_? You are the one who took Azami from me. You took everything about her. I want her heart back."

"The only way you could ever have my heart," Azami dared, turning slightly. "Is if you ripped it from my chest."

"Turn and face me," InuYasha commanded. "It's time you finally saw me."

Azami looked up at Sesshomaru, who stared ahead at InuYasha. She closed her eyes and turned. Upon opening her eyes, her breath caught in the lungs. InuYasha stood in front of her, a giant sword resting on his shoulder and a wicked grin spread across his face. Then she noticed the two little dog-like ears poking up through his silvery hair. She tried to suppress the laughter that was building itself inside of her, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" InuYasha demanded of her.

"Those are the cutest little dog ears I've ever seen!" she burst out, tears of mirth streaming down her face. Even Sesshomaru couldn't hide his enjoyment at his brother's expense. Both Azami and Sesshomaru fell to the ground, their sides feeling like they were to split open.

In one leap, InuYasha went forward and caught Azami by the throat, pinning her to the nearest tree. "I don't think I'll need my sword for this," he told her, sheathing the huge weapon.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Let her go, or you'll face my wrath... and there will be no mercy from me."

"Oh how sweet," InuYasha mocked. He turned around, holding Azami against the tree trunk. "My dear older brother is in love. Well now you'll know how it feels to have the one you love taken from you." He faced Azami again. "Are you going to come with me?" Azami spit in his eye. "Fine. Then I'll just take the heart that you never gave to me."

"InuYasha! NOOOOOOO!" Sesshomaru screamed.

He rushed forward, but it was too late. InuYasha had plunged his hand deep inside Azami's chest and ripped her heart from her body. Azami fell to the ground, her blood pouring from the hole. InuYasha, after placing the heart in a pocket, stepped back as Sesshomaru pulled Azami's body into his lap, stroking her hair and cheeks.

"Azami," he whispered, tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I didn't protect you. I'm so sorry..."

"Well 'sorry' doesn't cut it, mister," InuYasha mockingly chastised. He laughed evilly, breaking a giant thorn from a nearby bush. "Azami's name," he said, eyeing the barb in his hand. "It means, 'thorn', does it not? That's why she called herself 'Thorn'." InuYasha strode towards his sobbing brother. "And you had told her once, while she was lying in bed recovering, that she had managed to worm her way into your heart." He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Well then, allow me to give you your heart's desire!" he shouted, plunging the thorn deep into Sesshomaru's heart.

Sesshomaru fell sideways onto the bloodstained ground. He felt his life quickly flooding away from him. With the last of his strength, he pulled Azami's corpse close and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he choked out with his last breath.

InuYasha laughed hysterically. "That's two down," he stated. "Now all I need to do is find that Kikyo wench and kill her to get the Shikon Jewel, and then I'll finally be a full demon!" He walked off, laughing to himself, leaving the body of his brother clinging to the woman he had loved.


End file.
